South Park Comes to Life
by Creek-Hitatchiin
Summary: Violet and her aunt Brooklyn move to South Park, not knowing that the characters to their favorite show are real and actually live there. Follow through as the two try to hide the secret of them actually being famous cartoon characters.


South Park Comes to Life

Chapter 1

**Violet's P.O.V:**

My name is Violet Perez and I have an aunt named Brooklyn Miller. (A/N: Sophia and I really do have an aunt named Brooklyn, except she's 14 right now. And a lot of people ask questions about how we have an aunt that is only 2 years older than us (we're only 12). It's complicated.) I'm not sure if you would believe me when I say that we're the same age, 16. Well, trust me, it's true.

Brooklyn came to live with me when we were about 6 because her house was destroyed in a fire. By the time, she only lived with her mother and her pet poodle, Mimi. Luckily they all survived so now they're living with us.

We were fine for about 4 months until my parents decided we needed a bigger house since we have a lot of people (5 people not including Mimi). So we found a house in Colorado, South Park.

Brooklyn and I laughed at the irony because we are big fans of the show, South Park. But we know that the characters don't really exist so we don't really have anything to get excited about.

"I didn't even know South Park was a real place." Brooklyn told me as we were in the car on the way there. We were only about 20 minutes away. We were sitting in the back seat with her mom while my parents were in the front. Mimi was in a cage in the trunk.

"I know it would be really funny if the characters are really there." I said while Brooklyn laughed.

"We shouldn't get our hopes up." She said while I nodded.

"You know you girls shouldn't be watching that show." Mom said from the passenger seat. Brooklyn and I both rolled our eyes.

"Mom, you've been saying that since we were 11." I said. "And yet you didn't do anything about it for 5 years." It's true, we've been watching South Park since we were 11 (repeats included) and mom kept saying that we shouldn't watch it but she did nothing about it. That's why I love her.

"Yea sis, why is that?" Brooklyn asked. Yea, my mother is Brooklyn's big sister.

"Well because… I guess it was because you both seemed to really enjoy it, and even though it talked about inappropriate things, it didn't seem to bother you." She said while going back to her book. Brooklyn and I looked at her then back at each other and shrugged.

_20 Minutes Later:_

I looked out the window and saw a sign that read 'South Park'. It strangely looked like the one in the show and there was even snow everywhere around it.

"Brooklyn… look at that sign." I said as I tapped her shoulder and pointed out the window. She turned to her right and look out my window, which showed a brown sign that said 'South Park' in black letters.

"Hey… it looks like the one from the show." She said.

"Maybe that's why the sign in the show looks like the way it is. They might have gotten it from here." My dad commented.

"But how is it possible for snow to be here in the middle of August?" I asked. I forgot to mention that it is August to that means school recently started.

Both of my parents just shrugged while Brooklyn and I shared a confused glance.

**At The New House:**

We finally arrived at our new house and it looked like all of the others except for the colors.

"Holy crap…" Brooklyn and I both muttered. It looks exactly like the ones you would see in the show.

"Are we dreaming? I swear if I see someone from the actual show here I'm going to slap myself." I said as we walked into the house. It looked like a normal house and it felt homey… like we belonged here. We walked upstairs to our room and we stopped in the doorway and dropped our suitcases at the same time.

"Brooklyn… are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked while I glanced around the room. It already had a bed (that we're sharing) and window next to the bed, a bed-side table and a desk with a computer.

"This room looks like any other room in the show." She said. We both walked in and sat on the bed.

"I really hope I'm not dreaming." I muttered. I got up and went to the computer.

"What are you doing?" Brooklyn asked once I turned it on.

"I'm going to search on Google for South Park and see if I get the same results that we would at home. Don't you think it would be weird if someone from the show would search themselves on Google and see themselves in a cartoon version? Unless they already know that there is a show out there based on their life. If they don't then I would love to see their reaction." I answered.

"How do you know that the people from the show actually exist though?" Brooklyn asked skeptically. I froze and slowly turned towards her.

"Do you want to find out?" I asked with a smirk. She looked surprised for a second but then nodded and stood up. "Ok then, let's take a walk around town with Mimi." We walked downstairs and saw our parents and Brooklyn's mom were almost done unpacking.

"Mom, we're gonna take Mimi for a walk around town, we promise that we'll finish unpacking when we get back." I said as I watched her place some plates into a cabinet in the kitchen. All I got was a distracted 'Mmhmm.'

Brooklyn and I just laughed quietly and left after we put Mimi on her pink jeweled collar. Brooklyn was the one who chose her collar so don't think of me as the girly type. But then again, Brooklyn is a tomboy herself, she skateboards and stuff.

We walked for about 10 minutes before we came across a bus-stop… an all too familiar one. Standing at that bus-stop was four boys our age and they looked almost exactly like the famous trouble making four boys in the show… except… you know… their older… and more realistic.

I gasped and quickly hid behind a nearby car that was on a driveway, pulling Brooklyn (who was holding Mimi's leash) with me.

"What the hell?" She asked annoyed. I simply continued to stare and pointed at the four boys. I had to cover her mouth when she gasped so they wouldn't hear her. They were about ten feet away and were building a snow man so they were too distracted to notice us. That and the car was in front of us, if it wasn't I'm sure they would see us by now.

"I-it's them… what do we do… I'm too scared, happy and shocked to do anything." Brooklyn whispered. I continued to stare blankly at them like I was staring at air… I swear I had no emotion on my face what so ever.

"If they're here… does that mean Craig and Tweek are also?" I asked calmly and bluntly. I don't think the surprise has settled in yet, but if I came face to face with them, I'm sure I would start grinning like an idiot and talk with a high pitch. I did that once when I met the person who plays the voice of Zim from Invader Zim. (A/N: Actually happened, I was so embarrassed when my mom and Sophia said what I looked like.)

"Uh… I think so." Brooklyn answered just as calmly. Wow… she got over her emotions quick.

"Sweet." I said in a way that Cartman would do. Brooklyn just giggled. I couldn't help it; I'm big fans of Craig and Tweek. I'm like a female mixture of both; I sometimes come off as an asshole because I complain a lot and I'm rude, but I also have a strange addiction to caffeine. Sometimes I twitch too and I get too paranoid in certain situations. I'm so happy I wore my own chullo hat today.

"But seriouslah you guys, what do we do?" Brooklyn asked while also mimicking Cartman's voice. I swear if those boys weren't 10 feet away I would be rolling around laughing.

"Shut fatass I'm thinking." I said in a Kyle-like way. He's actually my 3rd favorite character. Brooklyn put a hand over her mouth and she was shaking with silent laughter.

"But I'm hella scared." I couldn't take it anymore. I fell on my back and bit onto my scarf to muffle my giggles. Brooklyn looked alert and glanced at the boys, who didn't notice us yet, and turned towards me. She put a finger to her mouth and started shushing me, even thought she was giggling too, but more quietly than I was.

I finally calmed down and got back up, ignoring the wet spot on my back, and looked at the boys. They continued to build the snowman but Cartman gathered up a snowball and threw it at Kyle.

"What the hell Cartman!" Kyle asked, short tempered as always. That's what I love about him; I'm kinda short tempered also.

"What? That was Kenneh." Cartman replied while pointing at Kenny. Kenny wasn't wearing his hood, which made me want to hug him to death. HE WAS SO HOT, with his dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes…

"Shut up fat-ass you know it wasn't me." Kenny said while glaring at Cartman. They continued to argue and we just watched quietly.

"Let's just walk past them and pretend they're not there. We'll only talk to them if we have to." I whispered. Brooklyn raised an eyebrow.

"You're only saying that because you know you'll faint if you talk to them." She said bluntly.

"Damn straight." I said as I stood up and took Mimi's leash. I started walked down the side-walk (they were on the other side of the street so we wouldn't bump into them) with Brooklyn behind me. We didn't bother to spare a glance at the boys, no matter how much we wanted to.

We were about to turn a corner when I felt snow hit the side of my head. I froze in place and slowly turned towards the direction where it came from.

Crap…

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR FAT-ASS?" I screamed. Damn… I do have a short temper. Eh…

"HEY I DIDN'T THROW IT!" I just stared blankly at him.

"Then why are your friends glaring at you?" I asked bluntly. (A lot of bluntness today, eh?) Cartman froze and turned to Kyle, Stan and Kenny who were, sure enough, glaring at him.

"Damn it." He muttered. Brooklyn and I walked over, and on the way there I gathered up a snow ball. I threw it at Cartman right when he turned around and I swear he got some in his mouth and eyes.

I smirked in triumph while Brooklyn just laughed at his attempts to get it out of his face. Kenny laughed with Kyle while Stan just smirked.

"Sorry about that, he's just a fat-ass, he does it everyone." Kyle said after he calmed down. I shrugged.

"Eh… its okay, I'm used to that kind of stuff back home." I lied… kinda… I'm just used to Eric's behavior from T.V but I sure as hell wasn't telling them that.

"I'm Kyle, the fat-ass is Cartman and this is Kenny and Stan." Kyle said as he stuck his hand out. I shook it and tried my best not to squeal.

"My name is Violet and this is my aunt, Brooklyn." I said. I braced myself for the questions.

"Aunt?" The three of them asked at the same time as Cartman just stared… ok well glared. I sighed.

"Yea, it's confusing. But she's my aunt..." I said.

"Sometimes we just tell people we're cousins to avoid questions." Brooklyn said as I nodded.

"Oh… so are you two new here?" Stan asked.

"Yea, we just moved here today from Georgia. Our old house was too small for 5 people." I said.

"Oh, but why South Park of all places?" Kenny asked. "It's just that a lot of weird shit happens around here so not much people move here." I know what you mean…

"Well to be honest, we didn't know that South Park existed until now, and my parents thought that the houses here were better than the other ones they found." I said. Before we could continue talking, Brooklyn's cell-phone started buzzing.

"It's a text from my mom… she says we have to go back home to finish unpacking out stuff in our room." She read. I sighed in disappointment for two reasons; one, we have to work and two; we have to leave the boys.

"We could help you if you want." Ah Kyle is so awesome.

"Sure thanks." Brooklyn said.

"What? No way, I'm not helping them. They threw a snow ball at me!" Cartman declared.

"Well you deserved it, and if you help, I'll serve you some food after." I said tiredly. That got his attention, and with that we went to our house.


End file.
